


Haik(yu)u!!

by Animemes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Memes, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemes/pseuds/Animemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus about Haikyuu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daichi

daichi fell down hard

sugamom is now single

r i p deadchi


	2. Kyoutani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor kyoutani

moody bitch feisty

has no friends, only puppers

passive aggressive


	3. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just posting everything today, fuck

mating call: hoot hoot

is secretly a furry

is emo af


End file.
